basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Florida State Seminoles
The Florida State Seminoles men's basketball team represents Florida State University in the Atlantic Division of the Atlantic Coast Conference in NCAA Division I. The current head men's basketball coach is Leonard Hamilton. History Hugh Durham Era Hugh Durham played at Florida State in the 1950s, scoring 1,381 points in three years. His average of 21.9 points per game in 1958–59 is the seventh best tally in Florida State history. Durham's career average of 18.9 points per game is still the ninth best in school history. After his playing career had ended, he began his coaching career as an assistant coach in 1959. Seven years later, Durham would be named head coach in 1966. One of the top players during this time was future NBA Hall-of-Famer Dave Cowens. Durham led the Seminoles from 1966 to 1978. In 1972, Durham led Florida State to a runner-up finish in the NCAA tournament. A hard-fought 81–76 loss to the top-ranked UCLA Bruins in the NCAA Championship game prevented Durham's Florida State team from winning the NCAA Tournament. Another key player for the Seminoles was Harry Davis, who helped the program sustain stability. Durham's overall record at Florida State was a 230–95 record with three NCAA tournament bids. He still owns the highest winning percentage of any Florida State coach at .708. Durham is the only coach in NCAA history to be the all-time winningest coach (percentage or wins) at three different Division I schools. Joe Williams Era After the departure of Hugh Durham, Joe Williams took over the Seminole basketball program. One of the standout players during this period was George McCloud. McCloud helped the Seminoles rebuild after the departure of Durham by becoming one of the most prolific scorers in FSU history. During his senior season, McCloud had the second-highest scoring average and the sixth-highest in Florida State history. Joe Williams would coach his final season in 1986. Pat Kennedy Era The 1992–1993 season would see the emergence of one of the Seminoles' best players in its history, Sam Cassell. Not much was expected of the Seminoles in 1992 as they entered into their first season in the ACC, yet they finished second in the conference to national champion Duke. The team repeated the second-place finish in 1993, establishing itself as a legitimate national power. In the 1993 NCAA Tournament they fell to Kentucky in the Elite Eight round. In Kennedy's final season (1996–1997) he led the team to the NIT Final, losing to the Michigan Wolverines. Steve Robinson Era Steve Robinson took over the program for the 1997–1998 season and led the Seminoles to the NCAA tournament his first year. However, the team suffered losing records the next four seasons and Robinson left the program after the 2001–2002 campaign. Robinson is now an assistant coach with the North Carolina Tarheels. Leonard Hamilton Era Leonard Hamilton became Florida State’s seventh head basketball coach on March 19, 2002. In two years, Tim Pickett scored 1,039 points, earning him First-Team All-ACC and All-American Honorable Mention honors. In the 2008–2009 season, Hamilton led the Seminoles to a #5 seed in the NCAA tournament and runner-up in the ACC tournament. Hamilton was named ACC coach of the year. Donald L. Tucker Center , home of the Seminoles.]] The Seminoles play all of their home games at the Donald L. Tucker Center. It is an multi-purpose facility which has hosted over 25 years worth of Seminole games. ''Note: W= Wins, L= Losses, %= Winning %, CW = ACC Wins, CL= ACC Losses, C%= ACC Winning %, CFinish= Place in Conference'' * Miami and Virginia Tech joined the ACC prior to the 2004–05 season increasing the field of teams from 9 to 11 ** Boston College joins the ACC increasing the field of teams from 11 to 12 Seminoles of Note *Sam Cassell, NBA All-Star, #20 on FSU all-time scoring list (only played 2 years at FSU) *Dave Cowens, all-time FSU rebounding leader, NBA Hall-of-Famer *Toney Douglas, NBA player, runner-up for 2009 ACC Player of the Year, 2009 ACC Defensive Player of the Year *George McCloud, former NBA player, 7th overall pick in the 1989 NBA Draft, first lottery selection in FSU history *Tim Pickett, 2003-04 First-Team All-ACC and All-American Honorable Mention *Bob Sura, all-time FSU scoring leader with 2,130 points, 17th overall pick in 1995 NBA Draft *Al Thornton, NBA player, runner-up for 2007 ACC Player of the Year *Von Wafer, NBA player, only the seventh McDonald's High School All-American to play at Florida State University *Charlie Ward, former FSU point guard and quarterback, Heisman Trophy winner *Orlando 'Gunner' Wyman, former FSU player; legendary Indiana High School Basketball Coach; won 500+ games (.710%), 21 sectionals, 9 regionals, led 4 teams to Indiana Final Four, winning IHSAA title in 1981. Current Noles in the NBA *Solomon Alabi, Toronto Raptors *Toney Douglas, New York Knicks *Al Thornton, Washington Wizards *Von Wafer, Boston Celtics External Links *Official athletics site Category:NCAA Division I schools Category:Atlantic Coast Conference members Category:Schools in Florida